list_of_superpowersfandomcom-20200214-history
Nobunaga Hazama
Nobunaga Hazama is a member of the Phantom Troupe. Powers and Abilities Abilities Due to Nobunaga being born in Meteor City, his existence is not recorded in any database, which makes obtaining information about him nearly impossible. He is very confident in his abilities, as he attacked Hisoka without hesitation. Furthermore, when Gon and Leorio were unable to grasp the extent of his and Machi's strength, Killua said that picturing two of Hisoka would be of help. Nobunaga is a skilled swordsman, so much that Killua reckoned he would not be able to come close to him without getting sliced in half. His Hatsu has not been shown yet, but he appears to be proficient in the use of En because it seems most suitable with his fighting style, a branch of kenjutsu. Nobunaga is also rather observant, managing to keep every person in a crowded square under control and understand a couple had recognized Machi and him. Preternatural perception: He has been shown to possess what some may refer to as a sixth sense, gathering information from his surroundings outside of his rudimentary senses. He sensed that multiple people concealed with Zetsu were tailing him and Machi and knew that they were being observed by Gon, Leorio, and Killua at a cafe they were at, though he was unable to tell their locations and number in both instances. Enhanced strength: He was able to defeat Gon several times in arm-wrestling, even if he lost once. The loss was likely because he was surprised by an angry Gon's resemblance to Uvogin. His strength is relatively low despite him belonging to the Enhancement category, albeit he prefers speed over power. Enhanced speed and reflexes: Nobunaga is an Iai master, thus he is extremely quick. After he unleashed his deafening howl, Uvogin stated that for people like him covering his ears before the sound reached him was no business at all. He was able to behead Squala in a flash while already concealing his sword. He was also able to clash with Franklin in mere seconds as well. Enhanced agility: Nobunaga can run on the sides of buildings and easily jump horizontally from one to another. He can easily reach a window located on the third floor of a building with only one leap. Keen intellect: Although Nobunaga often lets his emotions get the best of him, he can be fairly analytical when calm, as seen when he explained to Machi why he believed Kurapika was acting alone. Master swordsman: Nobunaga is very skilled in the use of edged weapons. His blade of choice is a long katana, though when fighting at Uvogin's side, he was seen wielding two swords. *''Iaido master:'' Nobunaga stated that anyone who entered his attack range would be instantly killed. He is skilled in the art of Iaido, which is a set of controlled movement of drawing the sword from its scabbard, striking, or cutting an opponent, removing blood from the blade, and then replacing the sword in the scabbard, as stated by Killua. He employs his kenjutsu both standing still and moving. Category:Nen users Category:Phantom Troupe